Forgive and Forget
by AvengerOFLove
Summary: Dally wasn't able to forgive and forget everything in his life. One-shot, co-wrote


**Hey guys, I'm joined in writing this story by the wonderful Mia [**TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom**, look her up]. She's been sitting with me listening to me complaing about my broken ribs and not said a word (thanks Mia) So yes me and Mia have written this together I wrote the 1,3 & 5 paragraphs and Mia wrote the 2,4 & 6. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Everybody knows I grew up in New York, was in jail at 10 and became really tough then. But that's on the surface, everybody is more complicated than that in loads of ways. I bet people think it's just me, nothing underneath. Then again I'm meant to be the emotionless hood who thinks living life as a greaser is a breeze. But like I said before everybody is more complicated, even me even if I don't seem it, but I am. I've got a lot in my past than many people would think about. I don't let it slip though, I keep the guard up and don't let it fall and don't let people in. That's what makes me appear emotionless, not letting anybody in, not getting close to anybody just being me. Just living my life the way I want to, try to forget, not forgive, there is too many things in my life I'm unable to forgive.

One being my mom. I'm never able to forgive her. I was seven when she left, just packed up and left. I remember watching her toss all her clothing in her suitcase. Just going without any say. I stood by her bedroom door, watching as her golden blonde hair flew about her face as she rushed about her room, she left with out saying anything to me. No hugs not even a pat on the head. She just brushed past me not giving a fuck. But why should she, besides she didn't want me or my dad. That was her choice, but I never forgave her for leaving. I wonder what she's doing now.

Another person I am unable to forgive is Danny Colt, he was in my gang when I was nine. When I was still living in New York, he got a hold of a few guns off of his older brother, Nathaniel Colt, he was the leader of a very dangerous gang, so Danny wanted to play a game, he wanted to play Russian Roulette. I told the other guys in our gang and when he gave us the guns we removed the bullets so that none of us died. However Danny didn't get in on this and he played with the bullet in the gun. The guy he killed, Stevie Jones, that poor guy was afraid to die and was one of my friends, and I watched him die. I never forgave Danny and wasn't sad when he was hit by a speeding car and killed two years later.

I'm not one for holding grudges, well maybe I am. I held a grudge against Danny for killing one of my best friends, that's a fair deal to not being able to forgive him and holding a grudge. I'm never gonna forget the first time I was in jail, I was 10, it was a plan gone wrong. We were just meant to jump a guy, who did end up being a cop. He caught four of my gang, including me. We were all put in jail and that was my first time. My dad didn't come and get me, he just left me too wait over night. I mus admit that was the first time I was scared and that was also the last time I was scared.

Then I moved to Tulsa when I was 12. I met Johnny then too, that little beat up kid reminded me of Stevie. He had that look in his eyes, fear mixed with something else. He took Stevie's place. I began to look out for him and treat him like the brother I never had. And we grew up together, it was only when I was older did I begin to relies that Johnny kinda worshipped me and at first it was kinda freaked me out. I never thought I could be somebody who was looked up to never mind worshipped, but in a way it was a nice thing because with Johnny thinking like that. He was kinda lifeline for me, I looked out for him and would always be there for him. But I wasn't.

I left him alone and he got jumped, bad. I wasn't there that day, I was meeting him later but I didn't get there on time. That was something I could never forgive my self for, was not getting there on time, and not being there. Because in the end of it all there is only one person I'm never gonna truly forgive.

Myself.

* * *

Hey guys Mia here, did you enjoy the story I hope you did **:) **me and Abby have been taking ages writing it. Just to take Abby's mind off her injurys. Well be a doll peeps and review our story **:) **Bye from me

**~* Peace Out & Love life *~**


End file.
